fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoki Mushi
Yoki Mushi is the Abyssal Giant solely nicknamed for being the strongest member of the Cardinals of The Abyss. He also has exceptional mastery of Four Elements giving him his Second Alias The Master of the Elements. '''He is also the only member of the Cardinal Abyss that isn't a slayer in any form or generation. Appearance He is often seen wearing a more modern outfit. Which is usually blue jeans a white shirt and a brown jacket. His left eye is usually covered by his white hair since it is missing, He seems to never wear an eye patch even when his hair is cut. Personality He is a gentle soul to most people often being a caring person who cares for the Lives of others being as he often helps out the innocents. He also seems to love being near couples often commenting "heh i remember when i was like that with my former Lover", I guess you could say that he is found of love and reminiscing on the past. Sadly though this might all be a facade because while he is a caring person it also seems he can be quite manipulating at times without anyone realizing it. A quick Example is how he has gotten the unsuspecting Kage Inari to be his Recruiter for the Cardinal of the Abyss. He also seems quite calculating being able to tell exactly how things will go and where things might possibly go wrong in his plans although he can be quite cocky in this aspect making it where he might possibly make a mistake in his calculations at times. While he is cocky he is not totally Arrogant though so he can accept it if his plans do not go the way he wants so he will just either change his plan or adjust it to the miscalculation. History Currently his History is unknown for a few parts. He was born in a small town to two mages Both S -class by the description given by Yoki himself, And he was a Wizard Saint for a time but for currently unknown reasons he left. Magic and Abilities "To truly understand a person you have to understand their Magic and the motives of their Magic they use" ~ Yoki Mushi '''Magic Sensory Eye - 'Sensory Eye is a rare and powerful Eye magic created by Yoki himself by his definition it is his ultimate Magic to utterly destroy his enemies.It is a Magic which through his eye allows him to to remotely control all of his Opponents Senses. This often quite useful for creating incredible Illusions to decimate his foes with or to just simple occupy his foes for a time while he Charges a powerful spell to hit his foe with. To use this magic Yoki must first lock his eye with one of his intended targets and let his eye glow a little from the Eterano in it or he can simply just let his opponent look at his face to which he then sends a sliver of the Eterano from his eye to put them in the control of this magic although the former way of putting the target into the Eye's control is the more stronger although not by much. There is only one way to currently to get out of the Illusions of the sensory Eye and that is to release a bunch of your own Magic power how much is currently unknown but Yoki seems to be able to determine how much is needed to get out of the spell. Unfortunately though once You are hit by the Sensory eye Yoki can always send you back into it without your consent so there is no permanent way to get out of it. Although the magic is simple to dodge if known about although since this magic was created by Yoki himself no one really knows of its existence. The biggest weakness of this Magic is if Yoki is hit all of his current captors are instantly sent out of the Magics Effects and won't be able to be used again unless trapped again if it's the first time being used against them or if it's the second or later times they won't be able to be effected till Yoki increases the flow of his own Magic power. 'Lacrima Summon Magic - 'Lacrima Summoning Magic is a Caster Magic which allows the user to create lacrima for almost any purpose imaginable. This form of magic is described as a practical form of magic limited only by the talent, imagination and magic of the user. Yoki is a master of this Magic even though he is only 40 this comes a strong state of mind and a somewhat Genius aptitude with most Magics. This is his Second Favorite Magic and to be stated by himself his Second most Powerful, but he says its power doesn't come from its overall power but instead from its versatility. 'Telekinesis - 'Yoki is what is known as a true master of telekinesis being able to be to simply stop projectiles and even some others magics from even hitting him. It seems that He always has a telekinetic barrier around him although this is currently unknown why this is. * '''Flight: '''by using telekinesis he is able to change his own bodies gravity giving him a form of flight which is a skill he uses a lot to annoy his enemies. 'Abyss Break - 'A magic that Yoki has learned over the years especially the few mysterious years he was A Wizard Saint being of the few that could cast it and make it go as strong as possible, Although at the time he had a trick for making the Caster Circle as big as possible he has since stopped using this trick being his power has grown beyond using it. 'Heavenly Body Magic - 'Although Rare at times Yoki has been known to be a practitioner of Heavenly Body Magic although his skill with it is uncertain at the moment but it is speculated to be strong enough to summon Meteors right out of the sky and not just a single meteor but meteors.His Skill level with this Magic ''Assorted Magics 'Fire Magic - '''one of the Four magics that Yoki knows of and has mastery of to use Abyss Break. It is known that Yoki is a master of this Magic but it is yet to be seen how much. 'Water Magic - 'one of the four magics needed to use Abyss Break. 'Wind Magic - 'one of the four magics needed to use Abyss Break. 'Earth Magic - 'The fourth and final magic needed to use Abyss break and honestly one of the more used Magic that Yoki uses and he is proficient at it. Being named one of the few Earth Magic Masters for his insane Skill with It. 'Arc of Embodiment - '''The only Lost magic that Yoki has. While the Lost magic Yoki uses he only has slight knowledge of how to use it, being he just decided to try to learn it. '''Abilities Incredible Tactical Genius - he is able to seemingly predict his opponents very movements and he acts accordingly to make it where their actions go according to his plan and motives. He is even able to manipulate his opponent from afar by effecting the actions of those closest to them and their allies as well. Incredible Speed - while not an avid Melee fighter it is shown when it comes to melee fighting Yoki has incredible speed and reflexes being one of the few to not only judge the aim of Vash Speedy's attacks but being able to dodge them repeatedly. Massive Amounts of Magic energy - 'Being a former Wizard Saint it is not unexpected that he would have Great amounts of Magic Power what is unexpected is how much he dwarfs even the most powerful of Wizards in terms of Magic capacity and Power being even able to Take on Terra Taiyou at his full unhindered Magic capacity and not even flinching just simply keeping up with him in terms of Magic. '''Eternano Manipulation -' Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. * '''Magic Power Manipulation: An extension of the above, Magic Power Manipulation is a method used by some magicians to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. It is generally considered to be a magic based style of martial arts, and not a legitimate style of magic, due to the fact that it controls and focus magic power itself, as opposed to an element or part of nature, and can affect only the magic power of the magician in question. ** '''Magic Power Shield: '''He creates a powerful shield using his Magic power. This shield is so strong that it was able to take multiple hits of Terra Taiyou's, a notably Powerful S-Class noted for his overwhelming power, magic without once seeing any damage to it or even Yoki himself. Trivia * Sensory Eye is both based on Sharrigan from Naruto and Aizens Zanpakto's ability from Bleach.